Lips of an Angel
by Wick3d Ang3l
Summary: OneShot song fic based on the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder


Here be an Inuyasha song fic. It was the spawn of complete bordom and probably sucks lol enjoy!

* * *

"Inuyasha! Can you answer the phone please? I was just getting ready to get in the shower!" Kikyo yelled starting the water.

"Yea, I got it, it's probably just Miroku again," Inuyasha replied picking up the cordless. His thumb hovered over the 'talk' button as he read the name on the caller ID. _Why is she calling here?_ he thought as he pressed the button. "Hello?" he answered in a questioning voice, not believing what he'd read.

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry, but I didn't know who else to call..." Kagome said, holding back tears.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered, peeking into the bathroom to make sure Kikyo couldn't hear him.

"I-he hit me. We were arguing and things got a little out of hand, the next thing I knew I was on the floor."

"That bastard!" he half yelled, then remembered Kikyo was in the next room. "Why do you stay with him Kagome? This isn't the first time and every time he apologizes you forgive him and it starts all over again..."

"Inuyasha I told you, it's complicated... I love him, and he's just a little rough around the edges. He's never really been close to anyone, he doesn't know how to act..." she defended, not fully convinced herself.

"What happened to us? We were so great together..."

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak 

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, that was so long ago... We were so young and naive."

"We could make it work again, we could try again, start over."

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

"I had a dream about us last night. A dream that we were still together..." Kagome said softly.

"I dream of us all the time, I dream of a world where we never split up, a world where I didn't screw it up."

"We both made mistakes Inuyasha, you can't blame yourself. I still love you, but not the way you want me to. You're my best friend and I would never change that, but we can't have what we had before. You have Kikyo now, I have Sesshoumaru. We've made our beds, we have no choice but to lay in them."

"What kind of best friend can I be when you aren't even allowed to see me? I'm tired of sneaking around to see you and talk to you."

"I know it's awful, but I do love him and I will make sacrifices for my choice."

"You'd even sacrifice your friendships?"

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue 

"Look I have to go, he'll be back soon, I just needed a friend. I'll call you at work tomorrow and we can set u pa lunch date or something. Goodbye Inuyasha." His face fell as the phone clicked on the other end. _Why do we do this to ourselves?_

"Inuyasha honey, who was it?" Kikyo asked walking out of the bathroom, and for just a second he imagined it was Kagome standing there.

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak 

"It was nobody, just some telemarketer," he answered quickly clearing Kagome's name and number off the caller ID. _Goodbye Inuyasha,_ her voice rang in his head. Just the way she said it, he knew there would be no call tomorrow, he knew there would be no more secret meetings. Her goodbye was so... final.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

_Goodbye Kagome, I just hope you're happy with the life you've chosen.

* * *

_

I don't own Inuyasha or the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder


End file.
